Time Means Nothing When Your In Love
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: We rolled together in the bed, hands roaming each other’s body, skin heating in ecstasy, and words meaning nothing as we showed our love. I ran my hand up and down his sides, feeling him shudder beneath me. Edward/Jasper OneShot


**_Title: Time Means Nothing When You're In Love  
Author: Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)  
Disclaimer: Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?  
Pairings: Edward/Jasper  
Rating: M  
Warnings: AU, Slash and whatever comes along with it. OH AND SPOILERS  
_**

**_Summary: _****_We rolled together in the bed, hands roaming each other's body, skin heating in ecstasy, and words meaning nothing as we showed our love. I ran my hand up and down his sides, feeling him shudder beneath me. Nothing I did didn't make him shudder. Tonight was about us. _**

**_Author's Note: _****_My friend and I were talking about smut stories during 2 period today, and we decided that there weren't enough. So I decided to write one, I hope you all enjoy. Okay so this was written in Verdana font, size 9. There are 9 pages and 5,080 words._**

* * *

_We rolled together in the bed, hands roaming each other's body, skin heating in ecstasy, and words meaning nothing as we showed our love. I ran my hand up and down his sides, feeling him shudder beneath me. Nothing I did didn't make him shudder. Tonight was about us._

_Every touch was heaven, nothing about it wasn't. I couldn't stop touching him and feeling his cold, but now a little heated skin against mine. It was impossible for me to figure out why we both had heated skin when neither of us were alive. His eyes were full of lust, want, need, love, every emotion that you would see from your lover. He didn't let up on those emotions as he touched me after a while. They stayed there. They comforted me and wrapped around me, giving me warmth like never before, like I haven't felt in centuries. It didn't matter to me though, all I wanted was to be with him, my lover, my Edward._

_Edward held me close to him, not letting up on the pressure that he held me with. His eyes were closed, shut tight in passion. I couldn't help but gaze at his beauty and the fact he arched up into every one of my touches. His body felt warm under mine, different, not as cool as usual, but nice. I could feel his heart beat through his skin, beating against my chest as though it was my own, but maybe it was. Well either way, it was fast paced going erratically. I heard him moan slightly, saying my name. Hearing it roll of his lips was enough to keep me going, helping me keep my pace as I made love to him…_

…

Jasper walked outside and people started to stare at his beauty. They awed and slightly wondered at the way his skin seemed to glow without the sunlight. The way he walked with such gracefulness and power at the same time, the way he held his head up high and seemed to know what he was talking about. That was if he was talking about something. Jasper walked to his car, the fast, sleek sports car that just screamed 'I'm rich.' The car was a light silver color, designed to be fast and powerful, to give a jump at the press of the gas pedal.

When he walked to the car, it made people awe over that for a short time. They may have kept thinking about his wonders but when he disappeared behind the tinted windows of the car, all was lost and people lost focus.

The car was like a sanctuary, when one of the Cullen's felt confused or annoyed a something, they would always come and sit in whatever car they decided to bring for that day. Jasper had been caught day-dreaming in one of his classes, causing the teacher to yell at him. Usually he had so much time to day-dream all he wanted, he never had to at school, but lately he had been preoccupied with other things, things that took most of his free time. Emmett kept him busy with hunting and Alice kept him busy with…other things.

He thought he was alone, but unfortunately his adoptive brother came into the car after him. Edward opened the passenger side door and stepped in, he sat quietly, not yet disturbing Jasper by reading his thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?" Edward suggested.

"Why don't you just read my thoughts like usual?" Jasper snapped, not meaning to lose his cool. Edward stayed silent, not pushing it anymore and not reading his brother's thoughts like Jasper had asked. He didn't want to, usually he did when someone was upset, but he couldn't with Jasper for some reason, he has his strong urge not to. The urge continued to strengthen as time went on and lunch passed. "Do you ever think that you find someone you think you'll spend the rest of you life with, but end up loving someone else?" Edward looked over at him questioningly.

"What's going on with you and Alice? Is there anything I can do?" Jasper shook his head and hit his head lightly against the steering wheel. "Why don't you go for a drive to clear your head? Then bring my car back." Jasper again nodded and turned on the car. As Edward stepped out, he drove out of the school parking lot quickly.

Edward watched as his brother left with his baby. It was out of sight before he could blink, not that he blinked anyways. He was still able to hear the car, listening to the silent engine rev as it changed gears. He could hear the tires spin; hear them wind on the streets through the forest. The car was now out hearing, seeing, and sensing range.

School finished quickly, or at least it seemed that way. And just as Jasper promised, he brought the car back, leaning against it with a smile on his face. Edward walked towards his car with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Alice ran forward, staying in human speed, and embraced Jasper in a death-hug, whispering silently, _'Don't ever leave like that again._' She said, kissing his shoulder, in between his ear and shoulder, knowing that that was one turn-on for him.

Edward took the keys from Jasper and stepped into the car. They drove home, ignoring the look from a certain girl with a rusted-up old truck.

…

Edward was in love. With a girl named Bella. She was ordinary pretty, nothing that you would expect someone like Edward to go with. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown that Edward could just get lost in if she didn't blink.

Jasper wasn't happy anymore. But he didn't let it show. He absorbed the happiness from the others to pass it off. Alice hadn't noticed, Emmett didn't particularly care, and Rosalie couldn't give a fuck. His parents, Carlisle and Esme were worried about him, Edward too. They were worried about Jasper because he just didn't seem like himself. They were worried about Edward, because who knew what could happen since he was in love with a human.

Edward seemed happy, but all knew he wasn't really, though no one paid much attention to that fact. Only Jasper cared. He showed more than a brotherly-type love, and cared too much. Jasper watched Edward carefully, maybe too carefully. He watched Edward's emotions, making sure nothing was wrong or that he wasn't upset. He wouldn't be able to stand if his brother was upset, especially with the way he felt about him.

Jasper may not have known what those feelings were exactly, but he knew they were strong and unusual. But nothing about Jasper was usual. Not the way he felt, not how he did thing, and certainly not how he lived. He just hoped that these feelings didn't turn out to be what he thought they would. If they turned strong, he didn't know exactly what might happen, would he leave Alice, go for Edward, would he go to Italy, kill himself, or would he ignore the feelings, and never do anything about it.

_For a short period of time they just locked gazes again. Ever since they arrived in Jasper's room they hadn't talked a word but Edward felt the need to interrupt the silence._

_"Jasper?" he silently whispered, placing a soft kiss on the smaller man's cheek._

_"Yeah?" Jasper looked up with wide and clouded eyes._

_"You sure that you want to do this?" It wasn't like Edward had a problem with spending the night with this man but he wanted to prevent them of Jasper not being able to cope with the events of the night. So he would rather stop now._

_But Jasper nodded convincingly.  
"Yes, absolutely…"_

_That was all the invitation Edward needed to push all his worries over board and attack Jasper's white skin again. He did the same what the smaller man did before and trailed a path of kisses and nibbles down his neck and over his chest, firstly stopping at one of Jasper's nipples. Softly he licked it, slowly scraping his teeth over it. All the while he stroke his hands up and down on his sides and over his thighs, massaging them thoroughly, relaxing Jasper of all left over tension._

Jasper gasped and snapped out of another daydream. He couldn't believe that he was actually dreaming about Edward again. These were usual, these types at least, of Edward, they never got to graphic or too far. He never did anything serious with him except for that one he had last week during school. And that was the only one at all he had had in school. Ever. He just hoped that that would never happen again, or at least anytime soon.

…

She got hurt, broke her leg. James did, in the ballet school down in phoenix. And Edward had stayed with her always, not leaving her side for anything. Jasper was jealous to say at the least. He didn't want Edward to stay at her side, he didn't want Bella to have Edward. Something about him was making him protective of his younger brother. He hoped that whatever was going on with him would end soon, if not he may lose it. Can vampires even lose it?

_Slowly he went further down on the smaller body, tongue playing with his belly button, drawing sweet gasps and moans from Jasper, who held the sheets under him in a tight grasp._

_Edward flashed another short and hot smile at Jasper before he went even farther and took the already obvious erection between his lips, sliding his tongue over it, alternating between stronger and softer sucking._

He didn't think he could take it anymore; these images were getting to be to much. They may have been further apart from each other, but they still haunted him, staying in the back of his mind, ready for Edward to read them at any time.

Luckily, Edward was to busy at Bella's to notice Jasper's distress, causing everyone else to do the same. The emotions around him were empathized to his, and he couldn't control it. He couldn't help it. Jasper didn't make love to Alice anymore, he barely touched her, although he did, it wasn't as sweet and as loving as usual, not as caring.

When Edward did come back home it wasn't the same. He was happier, and that depressed Jasper even more, he wished that Edward could sense like he could. But Edward didn't care, he didn't notice there was something wrong with his brother. Jasper only wanted Edward to ask him what was wrong, it wasn't like he was going to tell him, but it was the thought that counted right? Wasn't it? That's another thing he wanted, an answer to these questions that he didn't know himself, those questions that made life even harder tan ever before.

He brought Bella home more, having her hang out with the family, and such, making her part of the family. That irked Jasper, on so many levels. He didn't want her there, he wanted her gone, out of their lives, and dead. Yes, he wanted her dead. You may think that's a little overboard, but you don't know how he feels. He wants Edward, craves him, him and his body want Edward, every part of him.

But of course that'll never happen, there's not a chance in the world that that would happen, at all. No matter how much Jasper wished that it would, it wouldn't. He needed it to happen though, or he would ear himself apart, causing the same for everyone else. He didn't want that, he wanted everyone to be happy, to live, to enjoy eternity, to enjoy their lovers, everything he doesn't have. He's not happy, he doesn't want to live, he doesn't want to enjoy eternity, and he certainly doesn't enjoy Alice. But what is he to do?

…

_  
__Jasper wriggled around not able to express what he felt right at this moment. He totally was lost, wantonly moaning for Edward to keep going. He didn't realize Edward's hand coming closer and closer to his hidden opening until one finger cautiously was pushed inside. Loud moans spilled from his lips as he was caught between the wet hotness around his member and the deliciously stinging feeling inside of him._

_Edward was relieved to see how eager Jasper took his preparations but did his best to distract him from any possible pain._

_But soon enough Jasper, nearly delirious from the exciting feeling, whimpered for more and Edward, almost painfully aroused by this time was only too willing to comply._

Edward left, thinking she was dead. _Stupid bitch! She made him leave! He actually left because of her! _Jasper thought when he found out that Edward left for Italy after he discovered Bella was dead. He left them, he left his home, and most importantly, he left Jasper.

_Why would Edward do such a thing, _Jasper continued to think. _Why would he go to the Volturi and commit suicide, revealing our secret. I have to go stop him. _Jasper was determined to do so, he wouldn't let his brother die like that, die for another person. But, with his luck, he was never able to go save him. Alice and Bella did. Turns out she wasn't really dead, it was just some urge to jump from a cliff or something. However she tried to kill herself.

It pained Jasper, knowing that they may never meet, see, or talk to each other again. He couldn't go to Italy and watch his brother die. He'd leave that for Bella, it's pain him too much. Just thinking of it hurt him, and if vampires could cry, he'd be first in line. Edward was going to die and Alice wouldn't be able to stop him, Bella either.

He waited patiently as he waited for he news to come back. Once that happened he would kill himself. He's go to the Quillete's border and have the werewolves tear him apart. It would be a painful death, but it would work. At least he hoped it would and he hoped that the mutts would stop at him, not going for anyone else. Maybe he can beg them o, beg them to just kill him and leave it at that.

Even if Edward was alive, he'd go to the invisible line that marked the border. He wouldn't be able to live without Edward, he wouldn't be able to live if he was with that skank.

Then he was shocked when Edward came back, smiling, his arm around Bella's neck. Who knew what had happened exactly in Italy, all Jasper knew was that Alice came back excitedly, wrapping her arms around him, suggesting they go to the bedroom.

_Carefully and slowly he pushed forward, giving Jasper time to adjust to the intrusion before setting a steady rhythm to his thrusts and strokes.  
They both where breathing heavily, moaning and whispering to the other._

_It didn't take too long for Jasper to suddenly tense up completely before he came with a deep "Edward" on the lips.  
The bigger man followed him shortly after and then collapsed half on Jasper, half on the bed._

_"You really are beautiful, Jasper…" Edward whispered before they shared another soft but deep kiss._

That's the truth he wanted to hear from Edward. He wanted Edward to tell him he was beautiful, hold him like that, and kiss him like that, to do everything like that. But, again, that could never happen. Would never happen, no matter how much Jasper wished it to be. Jasper sat on the chair closet to the window, looking outside as it poured. His tears would be like that if hew was alive, but of course, he wasn't.

Edward was sitting next to Emmett, watching the game on TV. He wasn't paying much attention to it; he was too interested in why Jasper was like that, this, has been for a while. But he refused to read his mind and Jasper refused to tell him. Edward wasn't too sure why he was acting like this, being like this, ignoring Edward, ignoring Bella. He wanted to know, he would know if it was the last.

Edward got up and walked over to Jasper, bending down to whisper almost silently in his ear. "Come out to the woods with me." Edward said, leaving just as silently as he came. The words surprised Jasper, he had not expected Edward's request, let alone having him talk to him.

Jasper followed him, following his scent into the woods, far from the house, far enough to where the others could not hear. Jasper found Edward waiting against a tree, arms crossed and eyes gazing off into the distance.

_Jasper slammed Edward into the tree, pressing his body tightly against his, not letting up any pressure. They were tightly pressed, hands roaming, lips feeling, tongues touching. _

Edward looked over to Jasper and stood up straight. He walked closer and laid his hand on his shoulder in slight comfort.

_Edward's palm fell onto Jasper's cheek, comforting him as he denied his feelings. He softly pressed his lips to the other's, kissing with enough passion for both of them._

"What's been wrong with you the past year? I know I haven't been around much, paying attention to you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I do care, Jazz, I care a lot, you're my brother and…" Jasper faintly heard what he mumbled almost completely silently, "And sometimes more."

"What do you mean by that? _'And sometimes more'_? Does that mean what I think it means?" Edward looked over to Jasper and then away ashamedly. To get Edward to look back at him, Jasper projected love out with his power, love and passion.

"Please, don't. I can't control myself if you do." Edward said before Jasper could push his powers to their full strength. "I have to go. I promised Bella I'd meet her." And with that he was gone, again.

…

They were supposed to fight to protect her, he didn't think he would be able to without having guilty conscious, because in truth, he wanted her dead. Dead so he could have Edward to himself. The fight could end in death, for anyone, for him, for Bella, for Edward…that would be painful for anyone and everyone.

When the fight did happen Jasper wasn't fully in it. He did everything he taught the others to do with a Newborn, but didn't do anything to show that he really knew what he was doing. Although, the others did know, they really wanted to see Jasper and his real skills.

Jasper heard of Edward's fight, he could sense it when it happened but he didn't know exactly what had happened. The battle overall went fine, everyone was safe, a few injuries amongst the werewolves were nothing that couldn't be taken care of easily. At the end of the battle, the Volturi interfered, killing the girl that could've been part of the family. And Jasper would have let her too; he has nothing against Newborns that were able to control themselves.

Edward shielded Bella, protecting her from watching the Newborn be killed brutally. As Edward turned her away, he looked over to Jasper, noticing the sadness in his eyes. And this was he first time in a while he felt the need to read his mind. And so he did. Edward reached his thoughts out to his brother's. He wasn't particularly shocked in what he found, but he was a little surprised because of the situation.

_Jasper was holding Edward close to his body, not breathing. They were laying in-_

He shook his head so softly that Bella didn't notice.

_Edward looked up and kissed him slowly, using his tongue to tease his lover. Jasper moved his-_

He pushed Bella off easily when the killing was over and avoided Jasper. Jasper noticed this and left for home, Alice on his arm.

…

Now he was pissed. He had enough. Jasper can get over and live through a lot of things, but he couldn't believe what had happened. Edward and Bella were getting married, even after Edward knew of Jasper's feelings. The wedding was supposed to be before she was turned, before she was made into one of them.

It was a huge wedding, or at least that's what Alice told him. She never stopped talking about, planning it out, changing those plans and so on. It annoyed Jasper, he wasn't able to get his frustration out anymore, with Alice being so busy, she was too tired to have sex, unfortunately.

Before the wedding, Emmett and Jasper were to take Edward out for a Bachelor's party. Jasper grumbled to himself as much as he could after he heard of that. He really didn't want to do that, it was bad enough that he had to go to the wedding. He didn't want to do either, but Alice made him, still not knowing what his feelings were.

Alice was too chipper when she pushed Jasper and Emmett off to retrieve Edward. They did as they were told. They were taking him to the 'place', Emmett went ahead to make sure everything was set up. Jasper stayed behind with Edward, counting in French in his mind to block him out.

"What is it Jasper, you're not only blocking what you guys are planning, but something else too. What?" Edward questioned, grabbing his brother's arm and holding him back.

"You already know." And that's when he stopped counting, letting all his emotions come to the surface.

_They lay together in bed, apart from one another, looking ready to pounce. Jasper had on nothing but boxers, Edward had pants, belt undone and zipper unzipped. They clashed in the middle of the bed, causing it to jolt. Their lips met, bruising one another._

Edward flinched, eyes closed as he took in the memories from Jasper.

_They fell onto the bed, rolling and kissing, hands roaming and gripping. No words were said from either; all of Jasper's thoughts were met with Edward answering with a kiss. _

"Stop." Jasper pleaded as he realized that that was too much. Edward continued to read his mind, wanting more images of them.

_Edward completely undressed himself and his brother. Jasper looked at him, taking in all his glory. Edward's body was small, muscles may have bee prominent, but the bones showed through more. _

"Please, Edward." Jasper fell onto the ground, not able to withstand the onslaught.

_Jasper used his fingers to trace the ribs as his mouth attacked Edward's neck._

Edward stopped reading his thoughts. That was enough for him to realize how he truly felt.

…

They came home from their honeymoon with sullen expressions etched upon their faces. All but Jasper knew what was going on, he didn't really care until he saw Bella as pale as a ghost. He didn't know what was going on, and at that moment he didn't necessarily care.

He walked off to the forest, far from the house, but also far from the Quilette border. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. And he especially didn't notice that he was being followed. Not until the stalker made his presence known.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, hoping to be forgiven.

"Like that makes a difference." Jasper snapped, and continued to walk away, far away.

"She's pregnant Jasper." That caused Jasper to stop and turn to glare at his younger brother.

"She's what?!" Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing, that stupid bitch was actually carrying a part of Edward, a part of the man he loved.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen." Edward said solemnly. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Read my mind, please." Jasper ignored Edward's request and started to plead. "Please?" Edward nodded and reached his mind out to Jasper's.

_Jasper looked into Edward's eyes, tears pricking at his eyes, but refusing to fall. Nothing would happen between them and that Jasper knew, but he didn't want to know that. He wanted at least a bit of hope that would keep him going._

_Jasper stood out in the sun, one of the few things that appeared in Forks, and reveled in the sunlight. Edward watched as Jasper's skin started to shine like granite. Edward walked forward, laying his hands on Jasper's shoulder. He didn't look away from Jasper's face, but his stare caused the other to look down. Edward forced the other to look up and look into his eyes. As they did something sparked in Edward's eyes._

Edward kissed Jasper, against his will. He pushed the older one up against a tree, holding him there and not letting go. Jasper didn't fight back, he didn't participate, he didn't do anything. He didn't want to. Edward's time was up, his chance for Jasper was over and there was nothing that he could say or do to change Jasper's mind.

The younger one realized this, reading it from his brother's mind, and backed off. He looked down and turned around. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Bella." Edward said.

Jasper went into a fit of anger. "Then why the fuck did you just kiss me?! If you're with Bella, why'd you make the first move!"

"Because you made me!" Edward started shouting back.

"I didn't do anything…"

…

He was careful around Bella, and even more careful around the new child. He watched their emotions carefully, making sure that neither of them were dangerous. He was afraid they were, but also hoping that they were, for if they were, he would have a reason to kill them.

Oh, how he wanted to kill them. That would have given him pleasure that he had never experienced before. But, the only thing that stopped him was Edward. Knowing that hurting Bella or Renesemee would, in turn, hurt Edward, deeply.

Knowing that, stopped him from doing anything rash, anything dangerous to anyone. He simply watched Bella, making sure she was safe and that she wouldn't hurt anyone. It was hard, holding himself back. But he had other ways of controlling and centering his anger, he mainly took it out on Alice without her knowing, took it out on her while they were 'making love' as she so disgustingly put it.

It was only 'love making' when it was love from both of the participants, right? What he and Alice did wasn't love, it was a one-sided infatuation that forced him to comply to her wants and attend to her needs. That wasn't love, that was slavery.

…

Jasper laid on his bed in isolation. No one was allowed to see him, not even Alice. He was tired and heartbroken. Nothing seemed to make him better, usually hunting accomplished that, but not this time. It didn't do a damn thing for him. He still was depressed and would cry if God would let him.

There was a knock on the door, casing Jasper to look to it and growl deep in his throat. _I wish Edward would do that._ He didn't get up, not wanting to answer whoever was at the door. He was too lazy to actually care about who was there, the only person that he wanted to talk to was his younger brother, the one who impregnated the stupid bitch and fell in love. Maybe he should switch those two.

The door opened anyways with a soft click. He closed his eyes, also not wanting to know who walked into his room. "Jasper please look at me," The intruder said, closing the door, dragging something in front of it to block it off.

"No," Jasper said stubbornly.

"Be that way," Edward said immaturely. The next thing Jasper knew, he was jumped on and lips were pressed against his. _What are you doing? _"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you." _Why? _"Because I love you." And that was the last thing that was said or thought between either of them. Edward didn't even bother to read his brother's mind, not knowing nor caring what he was thinking, just hoping it was the same as his thoughts.

Jasper kissed Edward with great passion, not caring that Alice probably already saw this coming. Nothing mattered now, nothing but the kisses, the touches, the sighs and moans that were shared between them, all of them caused by one another. Edward didn't move from his position on Jasper, relishing in the feel of a strong body next to his. They didn't stop at kissing, they moved on to shredding the clothes off of each other. They didn't stop there either. Their hands roamed each other, feeling new texture that was always beyond their grasp. Skin was cold, tongues were warm, and hands were curious.

Edward topped, not letting Jasper's strong being flip them over. He didn't prepare his new lover, he simply positioned himself and penetrated Jasper, loving how he gasped with pure pleasure and pain. It wasn't too much pain for him, Edward knew that by reading his mind for anything that could have been bad.

"Please…move!" Jasper begged, whispering at out ecstasy. Edward happily complied, not being able to wait any longer in the tight heat that surrounded and engulfed his member. His thrusts were hard and needy, and the older one wasn't one to complain, he loved the feeling, the feeling of being complete, full, and helpless. But of course he wasn't vulnerable; Edward would never leave him in such a position where he was at anyone's mercy but his.

Nothing lasted longer than that moment, the moment where they both reached pure bliss, pure enjoyment, fulfillment. It was a chain reaction, Edward hit Jasper's spot, the spot that made him scream and come at once, causing his muscles to tighten, causing Edward to come deep inside the man he had always secretly loved.

When the long moment was over, leaving both men even colder than usual. The moment ended, leaving them both knowing they would have to leave. The moment ended, leaving them aware their family knew what they had done.

So they left, not looking back, hand in hand and left all that was behind them for their love. For their love meant everything, if not nothing. So they went on and on, not stopping but always together…


End file.
